Kings and Queens
by Solongmylove
Summary: OCcentric!If something happened different in the Shinobis history,Uchiha Kou would have lived.They were the Kings and Queens of a lesser god,fighting between Heaven and Hell. ok,summary obviusly sucks,give it a try though.


Author's Note:So...i got some hits...THAt'S JUST FREAKING AMAZING!Ok,it was probably a mistake or something,but I'm just damn happy.A review would make my day though,scratch that,it would make my whole month!Also,I noticed a LOT of mistakes that just appear when i upload the texts and I'll correct THNKS T T

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,i don't even own my house let alone a manga...

* * *

Kings and Queens

About Uchiha's Part I

Uchiha Kou woke up with a bright light on his face, and as any kid his age; he cursed and turned on his bed. The Sun always shined more on his bedroom, something that Itachi had required when Kou was given the room; he wanted the young Uchiha to get used to wake up early. Kou turned on his bed again but opened his eyes, today was an important day.

Sitting on his bed, Kou took time to look around his bedroom, a habit he got after Itachi threatened him with a surprise attack; Kou knew it was Itachi's way to joke, but it still scared him. It had been almost three years that Kou accepted the Uchiha's deal and came to live with them, and they had nothing to complain. Kou had graduated top of the class, with classmates years older them him and now…now he was the youngest shinobi to ever get to a Chunnin Exam Final; he was the new Uchiha's promise and his duty was to honor the village's name. None of that mattered to Kou though, his goals hadn't changed, actually they had grow; he wanted to make Itachi proud, and most of all, he wanted his uncle Fugaku to recognize him as something more than Isao son's.

Things had changed the day Kou moved to the Uchiha's compound, to better and to worse. He had gained a good bedroom, at Fugaku's house, and he didn't need to worry about money either; he also discovered that there were Uchiha's who didn't hate him, like Itachi's mother, Mikoto. As Kou's prestige kept growing, many shinobi's who resent him and his father, started to respect him as a fellow ninja; Kou's talent was compensating his father's mistake. It was the boost he needed to train even harder; he wanted his father name clean. Better than all of that, he found in Itachi a brother, mentor and idol; and Itachi, who was stoic to pretty much everything, was able to smile around Kou, and to the later, it was his greatest achievement. Itachi was his new everything.

But not everything was roses, and Kou had learned that some wounds just went too deep; like his hate and his guilt, that to his surprise, only grew. Kou was starting to be happy and it weighted on his mind that he could be happy without his mother, he still wanted to found her, but he had grown attached to people on the village too; he couldn't hurt the Hokage or Naruto, and he didn't know who he would save if Itachi and his mother were in danger, and that made him scare. Also, Kou had attracted the rage of his other cousin, Sasuke, and many other Uchiha's, all of them who envied his relationship with Itachi and his success as an shinobi; if possible, Kou's moving to the compound just increased their hate, Kou was just a bastard after all, so how could he be better than the other Uchiha's? How could he be so good?

It wasn't Kou's fault though, he had tried to be diplomatic; he had even invited Sasuke to play with him and Naruto, which result to an easily deflected punch and an accusation of stealing his brother. Kou hated the little stuck up Sasuke, even if they were the same age, but Itachi loved his baby brother more than anything; Kou would be the last to admit it, but he was jealously of his younger cousin, Sasuke was Itachi's true brother, not him, and that Kou couldn't also had problems with his uncle Fugaku,who never looked him in the eyes,like he was afraid to see something there,maybe Isao;and although Kou treated him with deep respect,Fugaku never congratulate him,even when he got to the Chunnin Finals.

Kou sighed,it wouldn't do any good to his concentration to just wonder about the past;_"I can only hope that this Chunnin exams change something,maybe they will start to see me and not my father._" He thought,still sited in wandered a little before getting up and starting his stretch exercise,Itachi had taught him how to stretch _every_ morning,as an wake up touched the tip of his toes and did some abdominals to shrug his morning lazyness,usually he would also try to meditate and do some chakra concentration,but he wanted to get to the Stadium early;also he wanted to have breakfast alone,without a glaring Sasuke or a mute Fugaku.

Ending his routine,Kou got up and went to the front of his mirror,his bedroom being still Spartan like;the only new address being a small chest where he kept his scrolls and shinobi looked himself on the mirror,another habit he got stuck with;he liked to see his eyes,because they were the same as his mother' had grown up on the three years,his hair was longer and smother,faling on his face with bangs,he still had a baby face but no baby fat;he was tall and very built to a eight years old,he had always tried to compensate his lack of age with speed and fact he was so young never bordered him before,it was difficult to be listen to on missions or at the Academy,but he would shrugged it off like no big deal;he had fought with older people all his life,and he preferred them to immature kids.

Deciding to get dressed,Kou picked up some clothes from his wardrobe;lousy white shorts and a white tank top with a blue shirt over shirt;it didn't have the Uchiha's symbol though,Kou wasn't allowed to use it,and that was another of Kou's goal;to be allowed to use his Clan symbol,the Clan he fought so much tied his arm-protectors to his forearms but didn't put his weighs,it wouldn't do to have such a slow down during an serious test;last but not least,he tied his _hitaite_ to his forehead, bangs still falling over,Kou was proud to be an Konoha nin,and this was something that the Uchiha's hadn't a say was ready to go,but he bowed to the frame at his nightstand for good luck._"I need this Dad,,help me out."_he wished.

Finaly,Kou got out of his bedroom,making his way to the main house of the Uchiha's compound was a big mansion;with private lake,gardens and training didn't understand why he was allowed to live there and not with the lower Uchiha's members,he wondered if it was to keep him and Itachi close;this way,Itachi would teach ,Kou wasn't much of a fan of the Uchiha's compound;he always preferred to train away from the place,and Itachi agreed with mansion was empty now,with everyone probably sleeping or away on duties,Kou could only hope to not meet anyone on his way to the Stadium;he didn't need glares at this day.

Kou got to the kitchen and found out an already made breakfast for him;compliments of one Uchiha Mikoto."_She's a good mom._" Thought Kou,smiling to himself,Mikoto was as good as she could with him and for that,Kou was sat on the floor,Kou ate some rice balls,he was starting to get all nervous because of the upcoming fight;his stomach wasn't helping at ate quickly,as to prevent his mind to wonder around,he drank some juice and put the dishes on the sink;someone would clean he was leaving though,Kou saw a piece of paper on the table,something he hadn't noticed before;he pick it up and read.

"_You don't need to be all nervous,it will be luck to you,Mikoto"_

Kou held the paper on his hand,he was happy,he truly was but there was an thought on his mind that wouldn't go note he was holding,his mother should have wrote it,not Mikoto;his mother should be wishing him luck and making his breakfast,but she never did any of those things,just once on her 'happy' week,she never cared tored the little note apart and throw it away,bitter resentment clouding his mind;in the future he would give anything to have that little piece of paper,Kou exited the kitchen and headed towards the Stadium,all his nervousness forgotten.

**

* * *

**

Kou sat on a bench at the top of the bleachers,it was a small room where all the competitors stayed before the young Uchiha's stomach had got worse,and he was getting worried as he glanced around the room;he was obviously the youngest there,actually there were just him and another girl from was an guy and an girl from Cloud,and two other guys from Rain. Kou had been the first to get there but as time passed,the others came;nobody had said an word though,each one on their own little world.

Kou already knew who he was fighting with,not that he was too excited about it;he was going to fight the Konoha name was Inuzuka Hana and she had made a point to complain about the fact she was going to fight a little boy,which Kou had no response for;at the time,he was a complete wreck,as he had just passed the Second at her now,he didn't know if he should have agreed with her and just fold;Itachi never wanted him to enter the Chunnin Exams anyway,it had been Kou's stupid proud and eagerness which had got him on the present mess.

Itachi claimed Kou was too young,with too little chakra,to compete on a amicable War between villages;kids died on this,but on the other hand,Kou had been exited,the Exam was the perfect opportunity to prove his worth to the village and to activate his Sharingan;he knew Itachi already had his by Kou's Kou had entered,just him as an rookie,along with other Konoha's First Test had been easy,just an written test where the aspirants to Chunnin had to cheat;Kou was actually surprised with how many Gennins were caught,he got the wrong idea about the Second Test was hell itself,the Gennins should spend four days on the Forest of Death and survive,on the fifth day,they should head towards an tower on the middle of the place;Kou had never set foot on the place,he was completely lost,while other Gennins were killing each other for the pass of the days,and there were examiners all over the place,fighting random Gennins as part of the Test;Kou survived out of dumb luck and got into an Henge and followed other Gennins around, as to make easy to fight the wild animals and found food;he didn't got discovered until an Examinor found his 'team'and they all got beat to an pulp,although nobody died,Kou was the only one Examinor left him alone after a quick fight,where Kou showed him an Goukakyuu no Jutsu and his fast paced the end of the Test,Kou was good as dead,but somehow managed to walk to the Tower.

Then,for the last month,he had trained like no tomorrow,Itachi helped him out when his missions allowed and Kou was always at the Academy,reading scrolls about the Inuzuka's like was somewhat fifteen,was more experienced and more importantly,she had bigger chakra could win one fight,but he would never have chakra for an second fight;he had to impress the judges on the first now,he was watching Hana talk to her dogs,while the Hokage was making an speech;Kou couldn't bring himself to pay any attention ,and he wished Itachi to be present,but his cousin was patrolling the Stadium along with other ANBUS.

Kou took time to scan the other competitors,he didn't need to think about his coming fight just their little group,there wasn't anyone remarkable,at least at an first glance .The Cloud other girl was an blonde,somewhat sixteen,well built and Kou could imagine,beautiful;her fellow shinobi was more average,although he had an katana on his Rain dudes looked like twins,both with gauntlets on their forearms and wearing an camouflage scarf ,Kou let an small sigh,he thought he could have made worse in enemies department.

"Are you nervous,little boy?"Asked an grinning Inuzuka Hana,showing her wolf like teeth;all the other competitors looked at her,those had been the first words any of them had said."If you want to quit,I'm sure no one will hold against you."

Kou looked back at her,his heart was pounding now,he had never faced someone the way he was going to do now;even against the Examinor,he knew he wouldn't now...now he was going to face someone without wondered again why the hell he was doing all of this,he was just a kid!He should be at the Academy,he shouldn't be…!

"_I want to be the than any Uchiha…"_

Kou's motives yelled on his mind,like to remember him why he was fighting;he was fightinng for a reason and this reason was to be strong,to be the very damn didn't matter his childhood was nonexistence,it dind't matter his mother had left him, it didn't matter his father was a traitor,it didn't matter that the Uchiha's hated him;if he won the fight,if he became stronger,it wouldn't grinned back at the Inuzuka,who was waiting for an reaction.

"You have no idea…"

"First Fight: Inuzuka Hana versus Uchiha Kou"Someone yelled and the Stadium erupted in applauses and shouts.

Kou got up and headed towards the door,it was time to prove his worth.

**

* * *

**

The sun down on the stadium was shinning,so Kou made a point to position himself on the opposite way,as the Inuzuka would face the sun;some would call it cowardice,but Kou would use any advantage he stadium was a big building,circular with bleachers around it;the arena where Kou was standing had trees around it, to be used as was a cover,there was an VIP area to the important guests at the best spot,higher than the other bleachers;Kou could see the Hokage there,along with other people he couldn't recognize.

Kou could hear the sheers of the crowd,mostly civilians who didn't have nothing better to do;the shinobis had the better sits and didn't scanned the closer rows,where the Clans sat and sure as hell he could see his uncle there,along with Sasuke and Mikoto;Mikoto was sending him a little wave,but Kou couldn't quite see was dispointed though,he expected that Itachi would whacthing his fight but Kou couldn't localize turned to watch as Inuzuka Hana made her entrance.

Now,they were standing opposite sides,she had her triplets dogs by her side;Kou never bodered to learn their the moment,theonly thing he could do was look at her,the famous "Uchiha stoic mask"on his face,he couldn't show any weakness now;his mind already screaming to runaway.

"This fight will continue until either of you are dead,incapaceted or give I see fit,I'll stop the fight."Said an random Jounin by their side,he was the one to be judging the recalled his name as Aoba…something,he wasn't really sure;either way,he was trembling now,his fists clinched so tight it was stopping the blood.

"Inuzuka Hana versus Uchiha Kou."The Jounin gave the both of them an look,giving time to fold,if they wanted almost opened his mouth,he was so tense,so neveous,that couldn't bring himself to talk;he could see the playfull smirk on the Inuzuka's girl,but Kou didn't buy it,she was nervous too."FIGHT. "

Kou jumped behind,already reaching his porch to launch kunais;when the time to fight came,it was all about instinctis,nervousness be knew that,he was trained to know , when Hana reached her porch and lunched _her _kunais,it clashed with Kou' the time Kou step on the ground,she was over him,aiming an kick to his crouched,turning his body to kick her back,one of her dogs saw it coming and barked;Hana jumped away,while Kou back flipped to the opposite side.

"Ha!You lasted longer than I thought you would."Kou could hear the mocking on her voice but he ignored it,she just wanted to distract was on an typical Inuzuka fighting stance,her fists covering her head,feets spreading; Kou had studied it triplets were by her side,each one baring their fangs to him,who grimaced. Kou got into the Uchiha's stance,hands by the sides,feets ready to make an impulse."Comon,little boy,let's dance."

The Inuzuka leap forward,her dogs moving fists met Kou's stomach and ribs,but he was able to kick one of the dogs to the side;Hana looked at him in anger but didn't stop him her could barely keep up,defending hits to his head mostly,he wasn't slow but his attacks needed momento;he was small and young to make real damaged without wasn't going to be the first to use it though,his proud didn't allowed it.

One of the dogs,an small white one, finally manage an hit,bitting Kou's forearm with its sharp growled but compared to the older girl punches,this was small fish;he saw an opening and stepped back,making Hana loose her balance for a moment,in which he swung his arm and launched the dog to Kou expected,she jumped behind,as to catch the dog nicely;Kou used the time to once again back flip and put some distance between the two of them.

He was already breathing hard,he had been in the receiving end to her puches and kicks,and could feel some bruises;that,and the bite from the dog was cleaned his sweat from his face,while the Inuzuka girl was checking her dog;of couse the damn thing was ok.

"That was an cheap blow,little boy."Hana commented,to which Kou just could tell she was playing with him,and he too,wasn't taking it serious;it all looked like an surreal the cheers and shouts started and Kou was back to reality,this was an Tesr and he had to make it worth the cheers,he had to be a good shinobi.

They both fell in an fight stance again,it looked like she wasn't going to take Kou seriously;well…lucky jumped forward,trying to hit a back kick on to her head,which she blocked,then he tried to punch her,still in middle air,she step back,locking his hand on a hard grip,Kou completed his combo,throwing his other leg from behind and kicking her head,a vertical cursed, while Kou was thrown back lightly,the Uchiha now had an smirk on his face;her dogs were attacking him but it was easy to avoid advanced again,whiling to use his hard earned opening.

Kou kicked and punched like no tomorrow, inventing sequences as he saw fit,but the Inuzuka blocked the hard ones and he was losing his advantage, so he made an hand seal and jumped go to hell or he was getting his ass kicked.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu."Kou made a circle with one of his hands and put it on his mouth,then,he blew it. A big fireball came from his mouth,making Hana yelp in surprise and jump startled;two of her dogs followed her ,while the third still tried to bite young Uchiha felt tiredness already but didn't thought a lot about it,there was a fight going .The Inuzuka was looking at him awed,she was crouched with one hand on her dog back;a black one,with an white ear.

"How the hell did you do that?"She screamed,pointing an accusing finger to Kou,his answer was to leap foward,but his flying kick was grabbed,and Kou was thrown to the side,the white dog jumped in his direction aiming an nasty headbutt;Kou kicked it to the side but met Hana's fist instead.A sharp pain shot through his stomach,and he was fell Inuzuka backflipped away and with one kick motion,threw four shurikens in Kou's direction.

Kou performed an Kwarami,quicker than he ever did,and appeared behind Hana,grabbing one of her dogs;The little devil bite Kou's hand hard but he didn't let go,instead he leaped turned fast and her hands were already on her porch when she saw Kou,her face twisted on an ferrous mask;Kou felt a slight shill on his back but didn't show it.

"This is cowardice!You give him back!"She almost barked,kunai in hand;her dogs barked with her,white and kept the dog over his head,he could hear the shout of the crowd but ignored it;he just needed to distract Inuzuka dogs were her biggest weapon and her biggest weakness,Inuzuka wouldn't hurt them,"YOU GIVE KATO BACK!"

"Nope."Kou said,stoic face,stoic Inuzuka girl growled and made an hand seal that Kou recognized;that was an Inuzuka technique. Damn,he was going to get beat!.

"Ninpou: Shikyaku no Jutsu!"Hana crouched, her finger nails were longer and her teeth grew sharper;her dogs stood by her side,somehow they felt more threatening. Kou cursed,it was time to use his secrect weapon,and after that…well,he would be chakra thing now was speed,speed compensate it all.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"Four more Kou's appeared,which made him feel like he had ran a marathon;he couldn't keep it up for much seconds. Kou threw the dog to one of his clones,who run to the edge of the Arena. The time he took to do this was the time Hana needed to jump forward and kick arched,while her remaining dogs engaged his clones;he could see the confusion on Hana's eyes,she was probably wondering why the clones hadn't was counting on it.

They clashed in mindair,Kou being smaller,took the bigger damaged;this wasn't going to stop him saw that the other dogs were already held by the clones but Hana didn't seem to notice;Kou could see she was angry,angry that her fight against a _kid_ was taking so got two more scratches and a nasty bruise until he managed to untangle from her;now his secret jutsu was to take place.

Kou kicked Hana up,which threw off her balance,he kicked her again,his hand on ground for extra got her by surprise,and she was threw higher completely helpless;now came the nasty had been trying the technique since he saw the freakiest,ugliest,green-spandex-lover using it,the name of the Jounin was Gai or something;Itachi had told Kou that he would need the Sharingan to learn the Jutsu,without it,it was once again disagree, so he went everyday to the Training Ground to watch Gai train,he never said a thing,but he could tell that Gai knew he was hoped that he was present to see him now.

With help from the remaining clone,Kou kicked the Inuzuka girl four times, each one higher and higher ,the clone grabbed him by the arm and impulse him up,over Hana;so now her back was turned to the ground and she was facing Kou,who looked like a black gravity by his side,Kou punched her down,once,twice;for the first time since the fight started,Inuzuka Hana was last hit came,she protected her face lousily,while Kou turned his body and kicked her down with the back of his could hear Hana suffocate scream as they hit the ground,while Kou yelled.

"Shishi Rendan!"Both of them hit the ground,each one being thrown to a different direction;Kou felt a sharp pain run through all his back and his leg,he greeted his teeth to not scream,he could feel the taste of blood in his got up trembling with pure will force,he was cover in sweat and his raven hair fell all over his eyes;if Hana attacked now,he was good as noticed that his clones were still holding the dogs,thank Kami for that,he wasn't sure they would last that looked over to the other side of the arena, and Han wasn't too far way,laided on her stomach,she struggled to stand up and all most fell,her feet were noticed the total silence ruling the Stadium.

"You little…y-you little motherfucker…"Hana growled under her breath,finally standing,her voice was filled with anger and,surprisingly,admiration; Kou repressed a smirk,although he didn't think he had the put her weight in to her knees,leaning over them with her hands."So…s-so,what now?"

"You give up."Kou deadpanned,he wished it didn't sound that hands wondered to his porch,he grabbed his remain kunai and gestured to his clones get closer."Please give up,or I will hurt them."

"No!"Hana shouted and tried to move forward,she was probably in better condition than Kou,he could just hope…he could just hope that she loved her dogs more them her had his pride to live for,his Uchiha pride,he wouldn't hurt the dogs,never;but Hana didn't knew that."This is…this is…"

"This is being a shinobi."Kou recited,he had read the Shinobis Rules back and fort,he knew what be a shinobi meant.A shinobi did everything to get the mission done, pride doesn't matter, honor doesn't matter;just the village and your companions."Please…give up."

Inuzuka Hana had an shocked expression on her face,she probably knew she could win but that would risk one of her waited some seconds,he was starting to think he would have to give barely could stand,he barely had any chakra left,he…

"I don't think I'm ready…"She whispered but Kou could hear it,she stood straight,her face betraying lifted her hand high and sighed."I give up."

There was silence,then there was screamings,cheers and crowd roared like crazy,some were screaming Kou's name,the jugde yelled "Winner is Uchiha Kou!" but Kou didn't hear any of it;he dispelled his clones and didn't hit the floor though,someone knee looked up,his vision getting blurry…

"Gee,thanks for appearing now…"Kou said to Itachi,before passing out.


End file.
